Miles Prower Chronicle
by TheWhiteVixen
Summary: 8 years after the events of of Cosmo death; Tails is still greatly effected. But during a strange encounter Tails sets out on an grand adventures to find her. Without the help of Sonic or his old friends. This is Tails's world now.
1. Cosmo's Voice

In the darkness of a stormy night outside: the rain crashing against a window. A young fox laid there on his bed. Staring up at the light shined ceiling for a bolt of lightning streaked across to sky. He laid there for hours just staring at the bare ceiling.

Lightning strikes striking the ground every few minutes. After a few more minutes Tails finally decided to get up and go into his kitchen for dinner he never got to eat. He started going through his refrigerator looking for a frozen dinner plate to eat. Suddenly out of the corner of Tails' eyes he saw a white light coming from his room.

When he turned around to see what was going on he heard a crash and the sound of glass shattering all over the place. Tails dropped his dinner plate and ran to the source of where the light was coming from. Tails reaches the source of the bright white light which was coming from as it was actually coming from Tails' own room.

Tails slowly opened his door letting out a burst of bight white light in every direction around the hallway. Tails was blinded from the white light coming from inside his room. Tails slowly walked inside his room his eyes blinded by the light; His right hand in front of his eyes trying to get a better look inside his room.

He than heard something, something faint and quiet. He took a few more steps and the voice became more louder.

"No…No it can't be…?" The voice Tails was hearing was something he couldn't believe. There could be no way that what he was hearing was true.

"Tails…" There it was again. Tails could hear it but he still couldn't believe it.

"Co…Cosmo…?" Tails called back. His hand still over his eyes the light, still as bright as he first saw it. He made his way deeper inside his room. The voice is now clear as day where Tails can no longer deny what he hears.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled out with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Glad he could finally hear her.

"Tails…Tails can you hear me?

"Cosmo! Yes I can hear you! Where are you?"

"I...I don't know. Tails I'm scared..."

"Cosmo! Where are you?"

"A sign says this place is called-"Her voice was then suddenly cut off by an unknown force. Tails stood there for a few moments just hoping he would hear Cosmos' voice again. But no voice came back and the white light slowly fading away. When Tails opened his eyes he saw that his beautiful white flower which used to give out this white glow has stopped glowing and as if it's starting to dry up. Tails now finally realizes that the voice he heard is actually Cosmos' voice. He spun around on place and ran to his workshop full sprint. He has to find her, no matter what.

Tails was running full sprint towards his workshop. The rain suddenly stopped raining. The only sound that was left outside is the eerie sound of the wind from a thunderstorm still hangs around the darken sky. Tails fell to the ground but just rolled on the ground and got back to a full sprint.

"I've-I've go to hurry!"

Tails was panting hard his legs ready to give up but he let them give up. After a 30 minute run and running up a steep sided hill he finally reached his workshop. He made his way through his workshop by pure memory alone. The power has been out for years. He finally reached the main back up generator and flipped it back on. The power box shot out a bolt of electricity almost striking Tails in the face. A few moments later the power slowly started flowing thought-out Tails' entire workshop. He stood there a few moments just staring at the fuse box. Tails' mind racing with all these thoughts and idea of what he just heard. He finally turned around to the site that made his insides curl up.

The Blue Typhoon. The last place he ever saw Cosmo still alive. His mind started running with the memoires of his first time meeting Cosmo, the first time he ever came close to letting her know how much he felt about her. The last time he ever would ever be able to talk to her. He slowly made his way to the Blue Typhoon; he knew the last place he left it would be inside the Blue Typhoon.

He reached the door leading into the lower floor of the Blue Typhoon, and he slowly typed onto the pad lock the number code to unlock the door. The door slide open and Tails made his way inside the Blue Typhoon. Again he was making his way through the interior of the Blue Typhoon by pure memory again. The gaping holes in the walls of the Blue Typhoon made Tails remember the last battles that happen in and on the outside of the Blue Typhoon. When Shadow infiltrated the Blue Typhoon to assassinate Cosmo, and when the Blue Typhoon was in the final battle with Dark Oak.

Tails at last has finally reached the area of the Blue Typhoon he has wanted to reach. He reached his hand up and dialed in the numbers to active the door to open. He walked inside the hanger bay where he had kept the X-Tornado for all these years. He walked up to the X-Tornado and run his hand over one of the wings, causing a cloud of dust to pick up from the wing.

"This is too old to use right now. I'll have to fix this up before I can even think about using this to fly into space." Tails was inspecting the body of the X-Tornado and noticed that some parts have rusted over the long period of time Tails has worked on it. He decided that it would take at least to the fairly least it would a week before he would to fly this. He turned to leave this place.

A week has pasted since Tails has started working on the X-Tornado. It has gone pretty well so far. He is on his last and final part of his repairs of the X-Tornado.

"Just a little more…Done…It's actually done…"

Tails has done it. He has finishes up his repairs of the X-Tornado. He stood up and took a look at his refurbished X-Tornado. The last thing he needed now, are food and water. So giving one last look at his X-Tornado he set off for town.

Tails was going through the aisles gathering a whole week supple worth of food and water. He went back up to the check out counters to buy his supple of food. He grabbed his whole cart of supplies and proceeds to leave to the store when something in another store caught his eyes.

He left the other store and throws on his newly bought brownish red jacket, his new black pant and put on his new goggles with a black strap and square glasses big enough to fit over his eyes on his head. He grabbed a hold of his cart to get back on his way to his workshop when.

"Hey Tails!" He heard a familiar voice and Tails turned his head around to see who it was.

"Oh…Oh hey Sonic" It was Sonic standing about three yards away from him. The next thing Tails know Sonic had already sprinted to where he was standing.

"Hey Tails, I like those goggles you got there."

"Oh these? Yeah thanks I guess."

"So am guessing your finally feeling better over everything huh?

"Huh, oh yeah I guess so. Why you ask?"

"Oh it's just you good all that stuff stuffed inside that cart of ours. What is all that stuff for anyway?"

"These? Oh it's for…for a party I'm planning on having for us."

"Ohh really, a party? For us."

"Yeah well I got to go ok Sonic."

"Ah ok. Well I'll see you later then Tails."

Before Tails could say another word Sonic had already sped off into the distance.

"The same as ever I see…"

And with that Tails began his walk back up to his workshop. After an hours walk he finally reached his workshop and his X-Tornado. He began to unload his supplies onto the X-Tornado. After he has finishes packing up his supplies he made his way to the Blue Typhoons' hanger door and activated it and watch as it slowly opened to this is workshops' hanger door. He then made his way to the control panel to open the workshops' hanger door. The door opened more slowly than the Blue Typhoons' hanger door, letting in a full blast of sun light. Tails then walked back to the X-Tornado and was just about to get inside when some just came to him. Sonic and his friends. He got off the ladder leading to the pilots' seat and began to write.

"Dear Sonic.

I know for a fact that by the time you find this letter I would be long gone. Not gone as in dead. Gone as in nowhere near here. I know it I told you why I was leaving you would try to stop me from leaving…The reason I am leaving is because I heard her voice. I know what you all would be thinking that I'm going crazy or I'm imagining that but I'm not crazy or imagining it. So…I'm guessing this is good bye for a few…Bye…Sonic.

Form Tails"

After he finished writing the note he left it on the workshop table and went back inside his X-Tornado. After he got inside the cock pit he messed with a control and set the workshops' hanger door to atomically shut after a set time limit. He put the X-Tornado in drive and took off into the air. As he flew up into the air he looked down and took one last look of his hometown before flying up past the clouds and into the atmosphere and higher till he finally reached the vacuum of space.

He was flying through the emptiness of space staring around his view from the inside of the X-Tornado. Hours into his travel he was getting out of it. Loosing focus of his surroundings his eye lids getting heavier and Tails was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"No…I can't sleep…not now…"

Tails' world became dark as he passed out in the cock pit. Several hours later Tails was awoken form the sound of objects hitting to side of his aircraft.

"Hmm? What was that—"Tail's sentence was cut off from a huge impact to the left side of the X-Tornados' body.

"What? What's going on!" Tails now fully wake saw the horrors of what was happening right outside the X-Tornado. He had driven right into a middle of a meteor shower.

"No! This can't be happening!"

Tails was trying his hardest not to get hit by anymore meteors flying around outside when he saw it. A planet not to far from where he was.

"If I can just make it a little farer-" Tails' sentence was cut fairly short for a meteor has crashed badly into the side of the X-Tornado knocking off a piece of the inside of the X-Tornado right into the side of Tails' head knocking him unconscious. The X-Tornado falling down to the planet at high speeds.


	2. Enter Flora!

...

"Tails, when will we be able to see it?" Said Cream sitting down on Amy's picnic table clothe severing Amy and her friend cheese the chao some sandwiches. The night sky behind the three of them, the full moon high above them.

"Maybe when it gets a little darker Cream." Tails said to Cream adjusting his tape-recorded.

"A meteoric shower which occurs once in 500 years, how romantic! The whole sky is going be covered with stars, right?" Said Amy overly excited her voice higher than before.

"According to a past record hundreds of stars cover the sky...During one blink." Said Tails looking back at Amy.

"Lets race who can count the most stars, Cheese." Said Cream to her friend Cheese which Cheese replied with a noise he makes.

"It would be even more romantic if Sonic were here. Geez; where in the world is he anyways?

"He's probably running around having adventures." Tails answered back to Amy

"Amy, why don't you wish about Sonic to the stars?" Cream suggested to Amy.

"That's a good idea." Said Amy with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you mean wish?" Asked Tails.

"If your able to say your wish three times before the shooting star disappears...Your wish will come true." Cream said to Tails' question.

"Chris told us that." Added Amy.

"There are lot of interesting charms in that world aren't there?" Said Tails to Amys' comment.

"I wonder how Chris and everyone are doing." All three looked up at almost the same time, and at that time a single lonely star shot by.

"Here it comes." Said Amy and Cream at the exact same time.

"It's begun." Said Tails as he looked through his tape-recorder trying to capture every little second of his once in a life-time an event.

"There's another one." Said Cream and as she said as the whole shy soon became engulfed in a shower of bight little stars flying across the sky. The most amazing display of lights the shooting stars were giving out was truly breath taking.

"Huh? Isn't that star a little strange?" Said Amy. A star was glowing brighter than all the other stars.

"It looks like it's coming this way." Said Cream looking up at the sky. They all stared up as it headed right for them. They ducked when it went straight over head, the rock hitting the ground with a loud bang and explosion. They headed over to the impact site. Everything was burned black from the impact.

"Somebody's down there" Said Amy looking at the person down there. All three of them headed down to the person landing face down in the ground. Tails got there first and held her up against him. She has green color hair and two rose bulbs on her head.

"She's still breathing." Said Tails holding onto her.

"Cream's house is the closest from here. We need to treat her right way." Amy said extremely worried.

"I'll go tell Mama." Said Cream as she flew up towards her mother's house.

"This girl...Did she come from outer space?" Said Tails as he gazed up to the Cosmos.

...

Everything was pitch black, but he could still hear everything around him. He heard the ticking of a clock behind him, the sound of birds in the background, and roaring of a AC in front of him.

He started to regain his vision slowing returning but still blurry, till he could finally see around him. He found himself lying in a couch in a purple colored room with many kinds of plants around the room. He picked himself up but a sudden shrieking pain in his left arm and right leg sent him right back on the couch.

"You're finally awake!" Said an unknown voice causing Tails to look up to see who said that.

"Who said that?" Asked Tails looking around everywhere in front of him.

"Look behind you silly." Said the voice from behind Tails. He looked behind the couch and saw a young orange female fox standing right behind him. She is wearing a pink colored headband as well as and light color purple long shelve and a light blue pants and scarf the same color has her shirt. Her sandals a slightly brighter color blue then her pant.

"Who, Who are you?" Asked Tails with a weak voice.

"Me? Well my name is Flora. But the real question is who you are. I found you lying in the creator made from that falling object falling down from the sky."

"I was...Where's-where's my ship!" He tried to get up but the pain made him lay back down on the couch

"You mean that thing I found you next too? It was total. Wasn't repairable." Said Flora to Tails. He faced hit rock bottom has he looked back forward. Now that his Space Ship was destroyed he could no longer look for his love Cosmo.

"Also, who is this Cosmo you keep talking about in your sleep?" Asked Flora as a pulled a chair over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Cosmo...Cosmo was, is someone I was trying to find...till I-"

"Till you crashed here three days ago?" Finished Flora cutting Tails off completely.

"Yeah till...Three days I've been here!" Tails yelled out in a surprised tone stunning Flora.

"Ye...Yeah you've been here for three days...Hey wait a minute you're not fully healed to go out now!" Said Flora to Tails as he slowly forced himself off the couch, and on his feet. He grunted in pain as he took steps towards the door.

"I got to get going...I've wasted to much time already..." Said Tails panting from the pain in his left leg. Flora followed behind him holding his arm up.

"You should really stop...Your not strong enough to go on." Pleaded Flora to Tails.

"I can't...She's waiting for me somewhere. Now please let me go." Said Tails as he pulled his arm away. He no longer was feeling the pain in his arm and leg as he opened the door to the outside and stepped out side.

"Wait!" Said Flora very suddenly

"I said I can't!" Said Tails back just as suddenly.

"I wasn't going to tell you to stop. I was going to say, if you're going out to find this person. You're going to need a way of defending your self. So follow me."

Flora grabbed Tails by his arm making him grunt in pain as Flora pulled him out of the house and outside. He held his eyes closed as he felt Flora pull him across. He opened his eyes and saw a town much like his own if not an almost exact copy.

Flora guided him to a building with an old style build but more modern look to it.

"Here we are my father's workshop. Well come on." Said Flora as she walked inside the building. Tails would have taken this chance to leave but Flora did have a point. He would need a way of defending himself so he went inside as well.

"I thought you ditched me for a bit." Said Flora with her hands on her hips looking right at Tails.

"I was thinking about that...So what are we doing here anyway?" Asked Tails looking around the room. "You said this is your father's workshop right? Where I he?"

"He's in the back silly. Come on." Flora went to a door behind the counter and walked inside. Tails shortly followed her inside. Inside were walls filled with many kinds of bladed weapons that made Tails just stare in amazement.

"You like?" Said Flora standing next to him. "He's in the back; I told him about you and wants to meet you."

"Oh boy, what did you tell him?" Asked Tails.

"I just said you were a friend and needed something that I know he could make." Said Flora slightly red in the face.

Tails and Flora headed to the back of that room to another door. Flora knocked on the door and walked inside. Tails just stood at the door with a blank stare. A short while later Flora opened the door and let Tails in.

"So are you the person that my daughter told me about." Said her father. Her father looked much like his daughter with darker orange fur then his daughter.

"Ye-Yeah. I think I am that person. And she also said something about being able to make me something for my travels. Am I right, Sir?" Said Tails trying his hardest not to sound rude. For Flora's father sake and his own as he took another look around, seeing and the different bladed weapons.

"Well I don't take personal requests, but since it's for a friend of my daughter. I guess I can give up some spare time for this. Said Flora's father. "What do you need?"

"Umm...I was hoping you'll tell me. Because I honestly have no knowledge of bladed weapons,

If you know what I mean." Said Tails with his hand behind his head.

"Hmm...Alright! I'll see what I can do for you. Good day young..."

"Miles Prower...Or just Tails if you please." Finished Tails for him." And with that Tail gave his last thanks and left the building. He looked around the small town taking in how much it looked like his home. Even expecting to see Sonic speed along at any moment.

"Sonic..." Sighed Tails as he thought on what Sonic and the rest of his friends are doing right now as he looked to the sky.

"What you doing now?" Asked Flora standing right behind him causing Tails to jump.

"Oh...I have no idea...I guess my first thing on my list is to re-gather all my lost supplies when my plane crashed." Said Tails as he brought his head back down to planet level.

"Alright I'll help you gather your supplies Tails!" Said Flora as if in a cheer. Making Tails look over at her.

"Hey...Flora answer me this. Why are you so determined to help me?" Asked Tails staring at her.

"N-No reason at all! I just feel like helping!" Said Flora in a nervous tone of voice. Tails noticed her face was slightly glowing red.

"Ok...So why is you're face red?" Asked Tails testingly. Flora's face became even redder from Tails's comment.

"N-Never mind! Come on let's go back to my home and get us some money!" Yelled out Flora as he turned on her heels and left. Tails chuckling has he followed behind her. After a quick rather emotional walk they finally reached her house.

"You wait out here!" Said Flora some what forcefully causeing Tails to flinch slightly.

"Alright...?" Said Tails as he just stood at the door.

Flora was walking though her house really impatiently.

"I can't believe he would say that all open and stuff!" Said Flora to her self as she searched for sash of money.

"And who is this girl he's looking trying so hard to look for anyways." Said Flora as she finally founded he money.

"She must really mean something to him if he's looking for her in the empty void of space..." Said Flora her face glowing bright red.

"Mmm...! Why are all the good guys already taken?" Yelled Flora as she stomped her foot against the floor.

"Hey! Flora are you ready?" Said Tails though the walls. His voice just barely reaching her making her snap out of her trance.

"Ye-Yeah! I'm on me way!" Yell Flora back a Tails as he left her house.

"It took you long enough didn't?" Asked Tails looking at her.

"Yes I am now let's get going." Said Flora, She grabbed Tails's arm making him flinch in pain.

"Ow..."

They reached the center of town and went into a shop that Flora pointed out. Hey walked inside and not much of shock this store reminded him of the shop he brought his supplies back on Mobius.

"Ok now then I think the foods are...Hey! Where are you going you don't know your way in this store!" Flora called out to Tails who already had a basket and was walking away. He turns down an aisle and found all the food items and water he needed.

"Hey isn't that to little for us?" Asked flora as she saw Tails was barely putting enough food and water for both of them.

"What do you mean us? I'm the one going remember." Answered Tails back still putting the supplies in his basket.

"Oh...Yeah right I remember..." Flora said in a low voice as she turned around. Tails looked over at Flora and wonder why is she caring so much for. Tails finally finished accumulated all the supplies he needed as he and Flora went to the front to pay for everything.

Tails finished paying for everything and the two of them left the store. Tails noticed Flora still looked upset and decided to do something for her.

"Hey, Flora I do you mind if I keep these in your house while we wait? Asked Tails looking over at her. Which Flora just shrugged her shoulders to.

"And after that we could go eat somewhere afterwards if you want to?" Said Tails as he throw the bag filled with the supplies in it over his shoulders.

"Go eat? Sure I would love to...I mean sure..." Answered Flora quietly. The both of them walked back to her house and dropped the bag off. They stated walking back into town the sun hanging just barely above the sky line.

"So...Do you have any place in mind? Since you do live here." Asked Tails to Flora as he started to site see around the town.

"Wait you were serious about that?" Asked Flora in a surprised voice.

"Sure. I wouldn't lie about that or anything. So come on and pick a place Flora." Said Tails with a smile on his face. Flora began scouting around for the restaurant she usually goes to eat at.

"Yeah I got a place. And it's my favorite place just to eat or chill at. Come on it's just around the corner, literally." Said Flora who grabbed Tails's arm and pulled him along making Tails twitch in discomfort.

"Where are you even pulling me to?" Said Tails through clutched teeth.

"I told you my favorite restaurant, Cosmopolis Pizza!" Said Flora as she turned the corner but was stopped suddenly. "Hey, why you stop for?" Asked Flora to Tails who just completely stopped moving.

"Co...Cosmo..." utter Tails in a distressed low voice.

"Hey, Tails? Are you ok?" Asked Flora in a very worried voice looking up at Tails.

"Huh? Oh...Oh it's nothing Flora...Hey come on let's go eat Flora." Said Tails as he reclaimed his posture, and walked inside shortly followed by Flora. The inside looked like a old retro style 80's café with the seats and tables and red and white color, the walls same as the seats and tables.

"Whoa, this place is colorfully." Said Tails gazing around the place. Flora walks up right next to him.

"Yup, come on let's get a seat Tails." Said Flora as she took a seat near a window which Tails shortly sat down on the seat opposite of her. A while later a young, brown male eagle came up to the table.

"Hello lover birds, How are you two doing today?" Said the Eagle in a playfully voice.

"Da-David! We're not love birds..." Said Flora in an extremely embarrassed voice.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you Flora. Hehe so you finally found yourself a boyfriend huh? Said David

"St-Stop that David! He's just a friend." Said Flora he voice still sounding embarrassed, her face almost completely bright red. With Tails just sitting in the opposite chair just staring off in the distance.

"Haha...Well whatever, here's your two menus and I'll be back in a little." Said David as he handed out the menus to Flora and Tails and walked off. Tails finally looked back to Flora.

"So...I'm guessing you two know each other?" Asked Tails picking his menu and gave it a quick gaze.

"Yeah I know...I come here often so I know almost all of the workers here." Said Flora her voice still slightly embarrassed and her face still very bright red. "Anyway...Let's just forget about that and order us some food." Finished Flora.

"It doesn't matter the kind. Just order a regular pizza Flora." Said Tails leaning back on his seat.

"Alright then." Said Flora. "So...Where exactly did you come from Tails?" Asked Flora as she leaned forward on the table.

"Me...Well I came from a planet called Mobius. And to tell you the truth my home city looks a lot like your town. That's kind of how I know where to go in that store. Does that make any sense to you?" Finished Tails.

"Umm...Sort 'a, well. Oh here come David." Said Flora just as David walked up right beside them.

"So you two ready let?" Asked David with a notepad in his hand.

"Yeah, just gave us a regular pizza." Said Flora plain and simple.

"Just a regular? You sure there?" Asked David one last time

"Yup now hurry off David." Said Flora rather bossily. David just shrugged his shoulders, wrote down the order and walked off.

"Ok this pizza should me out in five minutes or so." Said Flora looking out around at all the other people here.

"Wait five minutes? Back at my place it takes like 30 minutes." Said Tails surprised

"Well here a lot of the pizza is precooked and when they are ordered they re-cook it but it tastes just as good as if it was just cooked." Explained Flora. Tails just nodded his head and looked out the window. He just thought to himself how he could search this entire planet for Cosmo, it would be near impossible.

"Hey Flora, Do you know of any other heavily populated area near here? Asked Tails as he kept staring out the window.

"What, Oh Yeah there it; but it's on the other side of those mountains...But..." Said Flora sounding sacred at the last part of her sentence.

"What? What's the matter Flora?" Asked Tails concern about what is was going to say.

"Well...People around tell of his monsters that supposedly inhabit the area around the mountains...Not that I believe it or anything! Just I never traveled out there." Said Flora with her legs crossed on each other.

"Hmm...Well, then that means I'll have to travel around those mountains won't I? Asked Tails in a laughable voice, chuckling slightly. Flora just gave him a worried look and turned around towards to the door.

Well...Be carefully Tails..." Said Flora.

"Hmm...Oh, Pizza's here Flora." Said Tails pointing towards David who is is holding their order of pizza.

"Alright here's you're pizza you two. Enjoy." Said David as he places the box of pizza down on the table. Flora handed him the money and her and Tails began to eat to the pizza. Just a couple minutes later Flora got a message oh her phone.

"Tails!" Said Flora suddenly.

"Hmm? What is it...Flora?" Asked Tails with a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"It's my father. He said to go back to his workshop right now."


	3. Mountain Flight

"It's my father. He said to go back to his workshop right now." Said Flora as she stood up and pulled Tails away with her.

"Why, what happen?" Asked Tails with the pizza slice still in his mouth.

"Nothing really happen, I guess I got over excited." Said Flora slightly laughing. Tails just made a annoyed face as he and Flora made their way to Flora's dad's workshop. They reached the back of the shop where her father is supposed to be at.

"Father, we're here now." Said Flora as she entered the room followed by Tails. Her father is standing on the is standing at the back of the room again, but this time he had something laying on his table warped in a smooth as silk white cloth.

"Welcome back, Tails. I take it you enjoyed your time here?" Asked Flora's father as he stood up and begged Tails to come over to him. Which Tails slowly made his way over to him.

"Alright Tails I finished my project for you." He reached over and slowly uncovered the object, Tails stayed looking forward trying to maintain a proper poser. Her father pulled out the object from the cloth. It looked like a regular sword with a color pattern close to Tails's appearance inside's its sheath

"This, well be your protector Tails." Said Flora's father holding up the sword to Tails. Which Tails redundancy grabbed the sheath and pulled it to him.

"This is a standard moderately curved sword, or more commonly known as a katana. The blade length is approximately 23.6 inches. The blade as well was made with exactly the prefect amount of Tamahagane to protect it from shattering from a minimum hit."

Tails slowly withdraw the sword from its sheath and examined the sleek design of the sword. The polish reflected the light off of it.

"Wow. It shines bright." Said Tails as he slowly and carefully placed the sword back inside its sheath and holding it at his side.

"Indeed. Now here is sword belt which will keep your sword at perfect level for a easy pull and strike." He told Tails as he handed him at the belt that matched the same color of his pant he was wearing. He put the belt on with the help of her father and attached the sword to it and he was ready to go.

"Thank you, sir." Said Tails to Flora's father as he turned and left the workshop and back on towards Flora's house.

"Hey! Tails wait!" Tails turned around and saw Flora running towards to breathing hard from the long run.

"What is it Flora?" Asked Tails as Flora finally reached him.

"I thought I'll walk with you to my house for the remainder of time till you leave." Asked Flora with her hands behind her back tilling herself back and forth.

"I don't see why not." Said Tails with a smile as he continued his walk to her house. Flora following closely behind him.

"So I guess you'll be leaving now huh?" Flora asked Tails as Tails opened the door to her house and pulled out his bag.

"Yeah, I think I am. Hey Flora." Said Tails to Flora "You said that you people don't travel though that mountain area right?"

"Yeah, people here have a great fear of some kind of monster living in the mountain area. Why the sudden question, didn't I already tell you?" Asked Flora to Tails who was staring up towards the mountain.

"There won't be a path way leading straight up the mountain or around it would there?" Asked Tails.

"Well, yeah there is. Its right about there it goes up and around the peak of the mountain. But people still don't trust that pathway." Said Flora to Tails who started walking away.

"Thank you Flora. Well I guess is goodbye, so bye." Said Tails looking back at Flora giving her his last goodbye. Which Flora waved back.

...

Tails was traveling up the trait that Flora pointed out to him. The sky slowly turning to darkness as the sun fell over head. Tails soon decided that it was going to be time to sent up his tent he brought.

"He soon found a flat surface on the mountain and began to set up a dark olive drab green tent form his bag. About almost half way though setting it up Tails started to hear rustling in the bushes behind him.

"Who's there?" Asked Tails as he turned around to face the bushes. As well as slowly drawing his sword from is sheath; wondering if he was about to meet the monster that supposedly lurks in the mountains.

The last thing Tails ever expected to come out of the bushes was a little bright green frog happily hopping out of the brush. Tails laughed to himself and turned back towards the tent.

"Hi Tails!" Said Flora suddenly right in front of Tails making him yell out in shock.

"What-! What the heck are you doing out here!" Yelled out Tails panting from the scare that Flora gave him.

"You sure are jumpy aren't you." Said Flora teasingly to Tails.

"Answer my question. Why are you out here for?" Asked Tails rather more forcefully.

"I thought you would have already guessed. I'm coming with you on your journey." Said Flora.

"No! You head back right now Flora this is too dangerous for you." Said Tails with a bit of anger in his voice.

"It's too dangerous because I'm a girl?" Asked Flora getting annoyed much like Tails. Tails finally crave in and went back to work on the tent.

"Hey, Hey Flora." Said Tails still struggling to set up the tent. "Why are you so determined to follow me?"

"I've always wanted to explore the world. But I've never been anywhere around here." Answered Flora. "And don't worry Tails; I have my father's permission to be here with you."

"Oh that's supposed to help huh? That means you're my responsible now." Said Tails on his finally part of the tent building.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me like that Tails. I won't be a bother." Said Flora sitting on a tree stump next to the tent.

"I sure hope so Flora. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Said Tails as he tightens the last knot on the tent's rope. "Well I guess that's it." Said Tails get back on his feet and closes the opening to his supply bag. Before Tails to turn around Flora scurried inside his tent.

"I thought you brought your own tent or sleeping bag to sleep in." Said Tails frustration. "It's only made for one person Flora."

"Oh come Tails, it's enough for the two of us." Said Flora through the tent. Tails sighed in defeat and crawled inside the tent with Flora.

...

Tails soon stir from his sleep. He sat up and looked to see Flora sleeping soundlessly next to him. He got out of his tent and looked around and saw that the sun was just barely coming over the mountain range. Tails grabbed his belt and tired it onto his waist and attached this blade to it. He decided for an early morning walk and headed out the woods next to the tent spot.

...

Sun light started pouring thought the fabric if the tent and directly into Flora's face making her wake prematurely from his sleep. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes softly while yawning.

"Good morning Tails...Tails? Tails?" Said Flora as her vision slowly stated getting better. "He did not leave me here!" Said Flora getting angrier by the moments. She got out of tent and started looking around for him

"Tails! Come on out and-" Flora felt her body start moving very suddenly from right shoulder to left shoulder and had this feeling of sinking.

"Whoa what is-" Suddenly the whole piece of ground that she was standing on gave way and opened up to a cavern below as she fell yelling out in fear and terror.

...

Tails was walking along a deeply dense tree line looking into it. Sunlight pouring though the trees and over the mountains. He decided it was time to head back to the tent and Flora. Before he could turn around he heard Flora scream pierce the air like a hot knife through butter.

"Flora!" Yelled out Tails in fear as he started running full speed back towards the camp spot.

...

The cleared the woods and entered the clear opening of his tent but didn't see Flora, nor did he see any kind of damage to the tent.

"Flora? Flora are you here?" Asked Tails yelling out across the clearing. He made his way towards the tent but suddenly moved backwards as he saw the opening in the ground that wasn't there when he left.

"Flora must have fell through here." Said Tails staring at the hole from a safe distance. Suddenly he felt his body from side to side.

"That can't be good..." Said Tails as he made attempt to run but behind he could take a step the floor below him gave way and he fell down the darken cavern. Almost 5 inches before he hit the floor he was able to get his tails spinning as he started hovering down to the ground slowly.

"Hey Flora! Are you down here?" Yelled out Tails but much to his surprise his voice didn't echo in the cave. He tried to look around but everything around him was pitch black. He looked up towards where he fell from and saw it was just a speck of light at the very top. Suddenly the light was covered up by a object. Shortly after Tails started to hear what sounded like click cover from behind him.

He tried to turn but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey can't I move!" Yelled Tails in fear as he felt his feet were like glugged to the floor. Suddenly the whole area around him was filled that horrible clicking noise. Tails started panicking struggling fruitlessly against what ever was holding him down to the floor. Heard something as if it was repelling down from the wall. He looked up just in time to see the entire cave cover in bright yellow glowing eyes moving up all over. Suddenly right in front of his face were eight of the glowing eyes staring right at him. Then everything was black.

...

His vision slowly started come back to him slowly but he could see that the walls were laminated by dim glowing purple color. He tried to move but instead of his feet not moving his entire body had the same feeling his feet had. This shocked his vision into perfect seeing ability and saw that his whole body was incased in a silk like material.

He looked around trying to free himself from the silky trap. But then he hear breathing right beside him. He gazed over and saw Flora hanging right next to him.

"Flora! Flora are you ok!" Yelled Tails out to Flora. Flora just stared muttering softly in a very low voice.

"Tails...You were right...I should have went back..." Flora muttered. Tails's head just gaze just fell towards the floor giving up hope. But then Tails saw that part of his right arm was free from the silk and his sword's handle was inches away from it.

Out of no where loud thumps started sounding throughout the cave. Tails looked up in time to see a huge black shadow slowly coming around the corner with many legs. Tails gazed back down to his sword as he kept moving his right hand closer to the handle.

The thump getting louder and louder and the shadow coming more into view getting bigger at the same time. He hand still a couple of inches away. Thoughts started running through his mind. Thoughts of Flora, his old friends back on his home planet. Then Cosmo's face came into view of his mind.

The thumping at it loudest; Tails gave all his might as he thrust his arm out peeling forward some of the silk holding him back. His hand grasped the handle of his sword and gave a strong pull of the handle. The sound of the steel sliding up against the inside casing of it's sheath.

The blade hacked through the silk like it was paper. Tails landed on both his knees and his left hand. His right, holding his sword up. He saw that the ground was bare and spun around to Flora and gave one swung, cutting Flora free of her trap. He caught her before she hit the ground and they both stared at each other.

But before any of them to say a word; the most horrible scream they had ever heard rang throughout the entire cave that turned both of their blood ice cold. Tails and Flora gazed over each other's shoulders and saw something that equal matched the scream they just heard.

It was a giant sized black spider 40 times the original size of regular spiders. It has many spikes protruding from many spots of his body. This mouth oozing out a horrible blackest liquid; and its legs sporting a curving talon which straightens out to a long spear looking claw. As well as producing it own horrid scent like decomposing corpses.

The monster let out its bloodcurdling scream as it charged the two of them with great speed. Flora screamed out in terror but was drowned out by the monster's own scream. Tails cuddled Flora in his arms and took flight moment's behind the monster fling it's mouth towards the same spot Tails and Flora were moments ago.

Tails was flying away from the monster and was getting some distance between them. The monster let out another scream. But this scream was different then the other. This one was much louder and less screechy. Suddenly Tails heard the same noise he heard when he landed inside the cavern.

The started hearing clicking all over the cave walls but this time the purple light showed everything. It showed mini spider about 15 times bigger then regular spiders. They all started scurrying around the walls and suddenly they started jumping at them trying to knock them both down.

Tails was now trying to out fly a monster spider but now trying to dodge incoming spiders from the walls. He gazed behind him for a second and saw the monster gaining speed. He heard Flora yell and his gazed returned to the front in time to see that the mini spiders were starting to form a wall with their bodies.

He turned on his side quickly and made it though a small opening in the spider wall. When he pasted though he felt a sudden pain course though his right side. One of the spiders must have swung it's talon at him. He was thankfully that it swung at him not stab it's talon into him which would have pulled him down.

Tails saw that a turn was coming up but noticed that the purple light was fading but also saw a white light peeking around the corner.

"Flora! I think that's an opening! We're going to make it!" Said Tails joyfully. He made the sharp turn and saw a bright opening at the end of the tunnel. Tails went full speed to the end but then a very loud thud shook the whole cave.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that the monster with its great speed and huge body couldn't make the turn and ran straight into the wall. Tails started seeing rocks falling from the ceiling. He looked forward instantly and saw that rocks with covering up the exit of the cave.

"NO!" Yelled Tails as he went full speed towards the exit; rocks covering up the opening at a great speed. Soon were was only a small opening at the top of the exit. Tails his last push as he flew through the opening just as it got covered by a rock; smashing a mini spider that has been on his tail since the start.

Tails and Flora hit the floor rolling a couple of feet before coming to a halt. The sat up and looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing.

Out of no where a gigantic thud thundered though the mountains. Tails and Flora sprang to their feet and stared at the caved on opening. There was another gigantic thud thundered thought the mountain. Dust and small pieces of rock dislodged from the wall of rocks covering the opening. Before Tails and Flora could take another step the wall was broken down and the huge rocks and a large dust cloud covered the entire opening.

The monster spider stood outside the cave. It's breaking though the wall caused the entire side of the mountain to collapse. It let out's bloodcurdling scream and charged at both of them.

"Flora run!" Yelled Tails as they both ran but in opposite directions. Tails looked behind him and saw the monster make and turn towards Flora. Tails looked around and saw a rock laying and the floor he ran to it and aimed his throw.

He took the shot and throws it. Its aim dead on as it hit directly into one of it's eyes. The monster screamed in agony and turned to face Tails. He just stood there taking a stand against the monster. He heard Flora yelling for him but he stayed where we was has he pulled his sword from its sheath.

The beast let out its scream and charged Tails head on. Tails stood his ground waiting for the moment to strike. The monster was its arm's length away as it raised its front leg up to strike Tails straight down the middle of him. The leg was half way from reaching him he side jumped to his right.

He decided to jump a little to late and the monster's spiked talon sliced though the front part of Tails left leg. He flinched in pain for second but didn't let it collapse him. He saw that it was the time for some payback.

He took the chance a swung his side at the monster. His blade completely cut clean though its leg as it fell to the right side where it lost its leg. The monster screaming in terrible agony. Tails then pulled his blade back and jabbed it straight though the monster's head, silencing the beast once and for all.

Tails fell backwards panting deeply from the pain in his left leg and from exhaustion. The monster's legs were twitching once and awhile. Tails looked over to his right and saw Flora running towards him.

"I did it..." Said Tails in a humorously voice. Flora reached him and got on her knees.

"Your badly hurt Tails." Said Flora in a worried voice. She reached over to her side and inside a pouch that Tails didn't see before. She then pulled out a little bottle and pulled off the cap.

"Here Tails drink this." Said Flora as she poured some of the green liquid down Tails's throat. He gagged from the horrible taste but then felt a warming feeling over take his body and soon didn't feel any pain at all. He looked down and saw the long cut on his leg was gone.

"Wow...That is amazing Flora." Said Tails as Flora started warping his leg up in bandages and his side with a cover of bandages. He slowly got back on his feet and wiped his sword clean with a couple of Flora's bandages and re-sheathed it.

"Hey-Hey Flora, isn't that the town you told me about?" Said Tails pointing out towards an area in the forest with many buildings and lights.

"Yeah it is! Tails we made!" Yelled Flora out happily hugging onto Tails tightly.

"Ok, Now please let go so we can head out." Said Tails as Flora let go and the both of them head down the mountain and to their next destination.


End file.
